


The Christmas special reworked

by Quackquack (Endless_beginnings)



Category: Disney's House of Mouse, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cameos, Dellas mentioned too, Hurt/Comfort, Jose carioca - Freeform, Launchpad - Freeform, Panchito pistoles - Freeform, Scrooge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Quackquack
Summary: Or in other words Donald's a little more sad around this time of year.It's Christmas eve, every character in the house of  mouse is looking forward to the holiday in one way or another.Until Mickey notices Donald isn't.(Second chapter kinda just a one shot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, don't judge me, I know its almost June but I've just watched the house of mouse episode and was a little unsatisfied by the plot.  
> Also in this the boys are around Quack pack age, so they know just a little more  
> I'm combining some elements of like current and past eps/shows, so let's see how this goes.

Mickey noticed it an hour before the show ended.

A holiday cartoon was playing on the big screen, one about Goofy and Max, back when he was still small.

He was heading towards his dressing room before his next appearance when he noticed the ducks own room, with the door ajar and Donald just sitting on an armchair, a crestfallen look on his face.

Mickey slowly walked up to the room, knocking twice to catch his attention. Donald looked up and almost immediately tried to put a smile on his beak.

“Oh, Hi Mickey”.

Mickey stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants, “You okay there Donald?, you look kinda upset”.

Donald tried to reassure the mouse.

“I’m fine” was all he said.

Mickey stepped in and leaned against the armchair for a moment, making a face towards Donald who simply looked on into empty space, his head resting on his hand. 

’yeah right’ Mickey thought. Despite wanting to have the duck talk about it more, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get much out of him until later. 

“Well, cheer up pal, tomorrow’s Christmas, and we have a few days off" Mickey shifted towards the duck "so you can spend some time with the boys” he placed a reassuring hand on Donalds shoulder before walking back out.

They were snowed in.

Minnie and Daisy had both run to the storage room to collect the rest of the Christmas decorations to carry out another show for the guests stuck here. while Goofy fussed over Max, who had attempted to brave through the falling snow before it had become to much and looked like he was freezing underneath the blanket they had given him.

Mickey scanned the room, looking over all the royals, villains and creatures alike.

“Where’s Donald?” He asked Minnie as he took the stand for a Christmas tree from her hands. 

“I think I saw him talking to Jose and Panchito earlier” 

Minnie was right, Mickey walked backstage to see the three practicly huddled up, quietly talking to each other. Before Mickey could reach them Jose put a hand on Donalds’ shoulder, for a second the duck smiled almost tiredly at him as they left to return to their seats.

“Hey Donald” Mickey began. “We could use some help setting up the set” he pointed back with his thumb. 

Donald only nodded.

Later he asked the rest of the group if they knew why Donald seemed to be upset.

No one knew.

He asked the triplets half way through the show.

Huey shared a look with Louie and Dewey.

“Well….” he trailed off as Dewey stepped forward. “You see, Uncle Donald and our mom used to really love Christmas” 

“They did everything together, ‘cause they were, ya know, twins” Louie chipped in.

“From what we could get from our Uncle Scrooge, Mom used to drag Uncle Donald everywhere around this time” Huey picked up. “She was the reason He enjoyed the holiday so much”.

Mickey looked up, he could see Donald gazing up at the big screen of a cartoon of him and the triplets with a gloomy look on his face. “Some times he’s happy, like he loves it and other times he can be real sad” Heuy provided as they too, turned to look at their uncle.

“Geuss this is just one of the bad years”

Mickey held a box in his hand. It was wrapped in a rich purple, with a white bow placed neatly on top. Earlier he had talked to Scrooge, who he had dug through the mansion for something special. Luanchpad had then managed to drive recklessly through the snow (somehow making it through the thickly covered streets. Mickey recalls the first and last time he had ridden with Luanchpad, and wonders how he made it without crashing more the usual). Mickey thinks back to Him yelling Merry Christmas as the bird swirved around a light post.

By the time Mickey reaches Donalds room it’s around 12:30 in the morning, and Donald is still sitting in the armchair in his room. Everything seems to come full circle as Mickey knocks twice on the door to catch Donald's attention.

The others gather around the entrance of the room, Minnie and Daisy peer In behind the triplets, and Goofy stood with Max who was still wrapped up in the blanket from earlier.

“Merry Christmas, Donald” Mickey hands him the present.

Donald looks up at the Mouse for a moment. Before he tears through the wrapping paper and bow.

Donald freezes. 

It was a simple, wooden framed picture. 

In the backround Stood a extravagant Christmas tree in a large living room. Grown ups stood along with it. A bit closer up were a few of Donald’s cousin’s interacting with brand new toys, one dressed in green was smugly surrounded by a pile while a smaller one in a sweater played happily with a single toy car.

The center of the picture stood Donald and Della.

Arms wrapped around each other in identical hand knitted Christmas sweaters. Donalds had a small, triangle sailed boat on his. While Della’s displayed a propeller airplane.

They looked happy.

Mickey looked up to see Donald’s reaction, suddenly taken a back by the tears in the ducks’ Eyes.

Before Mickey could apologize if he had made anything worse, Donald suddenly shot up, a smile on his face as he grabbed Mickey for a hug. It took him a second to realise what had happened before hugging back.

“Thank you” Donald whispered to him.


	2. Next Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald loses Dellas gift, The triplets help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never update at holidays for my holiday fic why am i like this

He couldn’t find it.

He couldn’t find it.

The moment he realized that it wasn’t in his closet or even in his room, he started to panic.  
Donald tore through his third closet in the last half hour as he searched for it.

Devastated didn’t even cover what he was feeling.

He lost Della’s gift.  
A simple green sweater with a smiling snowman.  
Even before she had gone missing he had tried to keep it in a good condition; keeping it in the same place every year, washing it gently and being careful of how he moved to prevent anything being caught in the wool.  
It was in near perfect condition until the triplets reached their second Christmas. Donald had taken it off as he went to go put them to bed, unfortunately Dewey had managed to grab the sleeve and pulled, causing it to snag on the corner of the dresser it was on. A small rip the size of a bottle cap underneath the sleeve was proof of that event.  
Donald had been upset, but he could never blame him for it.  
The only person he blamed now was himself.  
Had he gotten distracted? Did he forget to take it out the sweater from the laundry with other clothes and was now in someone else’s closet?  
He skidded to a stop in one of the many hallways.  
Was it back in the club?  
And that’s how Donald found himself driving not so carefully through ice covered roads. Swerving in high speeds that would rival Launchpads’ own driving.  
He parked rather sloppily and busted out of the car.  
It was obvious that the House of Mouse was closed, the lights were off and the entrance blocked by snow that wouldn’t be cleared until the holidays were over (this was one of the rare instances where they had all agreed to take a break)  
Donald was proud to be co-owner as he unlocked the back door with his key.  
It was freezing inside.  
The heater was off since no one would be back until a week later. Donald finally realized that he had forgotten to grab his coat In his rush and was now very, very cold.  
The tiled floor bit his feet as he rushed to his dressing room, feeling relieved when he hit the carpet.  
He shivered as he opened the door to his dressing room and made a beeline to his closet.  
Nothing but spare suits.  
He groaned as he looked through the dressers. It wasn’t likely that it was anywhere else in the building, but he had to check just to make sure.  
He checked the costume room, the back room, Mickey’s room and he drew the line at entering Minnie and Daisy’s room.  
It was nowhere.  
He was full blown shivering as he walked through the audience section.  
He was cold and upset.  
He was real close to crying from just frustration.  
He sat in a chair and just thought.  
It wasn’t home, it wasn’t here and he had no idea-  
The door where he had entered opened.  
He froze.  
Had he forgotten to lock the door?  
And as he hears muffled footsteps walk towards him he cursed at himself.  
Maybe he could make a run for it? Or use a chair as a weapon to stop the intruder.  
Just before Donald could get up and reach for the chair he sat in a familiar voice called out his name.  
“Donald?”  
“Mickey?”  
There standing in front of him was Mickey Mouse, wearing a red jacket and white scarf. Donald almost laughed at him sticking to his color scheme.  
“Donald? What are you doing here?” Mickey asked as he walked towards the shivering duck.  
Donald slouched in his chair “I could ask you the same thing”.  
Mickey gave him a look.  
Donald sighed “I lost something important; I thought it was here but I’ve looked everywhere and it isn’t”  
Mickey pulled out a chair from the neighboring table.  
“It wouldn’t have happened to be a sweater would it?”  
Donald perked up in surprise.  
“The boys called me earlier asking for you, saying that you suddenly disappeared looking for it”  
Mickey smiled back at him with a shrug.  
“But how did you know I was here?”  
Donald asked as he rubbed at his arms to keep warm  
“Well, you tripped the alarm”  
“Ah….phooey”  
“I connected the dots and came here” Mickey finished off with a sweep of his hands and another smile.  
After they both checked the alarm Donald made a disappointed trip back to the mansion empty handed.  
He’s greeted by the triplets.  
They look nervous (Huey more than the other two) and Louie is holding a plain rectangular box under his arm.  
“So uh…” Dewey began after a moment of silence. “When we noticed you running around the mansion we asked Duckworth why...”  
“We took your sweater!” Huey interrupted, no longer being able to hide his guilt as Louie rolled his eyes with a sigh.  
He stepped up to his uncle and presented the box “We were going to give it to you at Christmas”  
Donald took the box and opened it.  
It was his sweater; a wave of relief came over him as he took it out and placed the box on a nearby table.  
“We fixed it” Louie added  
Donald turned it to its side and checked the arm.  
The little rip was covered now; with green yarn that wasn’t really the same shade of green as the sweater and messily over stitched that gave Donald the impression that the triplets had really done it themselves.  
He looked up back at them as they in turn watched him to see how he reacted.  
He hugged them.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe around Christmas I'll add one more chapter


End file.
